


Jack Frost Just "Nipped" at Your Nose

by AshCashMustache



Series: A Family Of Guardians [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny and Jacklyn Blush, F/M, Female Jack Frost, First Hug, Fluff, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshCashMustache/pseuds/AshCashMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final scene where Pitch is gone and Jacklyn becomes and leaves the lake a guardian. But when Bunny swoops her into a hug, she responds by "Nipping" at his nose. crappy summary yes i know, but you'll like it Lolz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack Frost Just "Nipped" at Your Nose

****

  The Guardians and Jack looked down at Pitch with a smug look after smacking into North’s belly while trying to escape.

“Leaving so soon?”

“You didn’t even say goodbye”, Tooth said before flicking a coin to the Nightmare King. Pitch glanced at it before looking up,

“A Quarter?”, before his head can look up all the way Tooth smashed her fist into his face making a tooth come out. Pitch sat up in shock before feeling for his missing tooth.

“And that’s for my fairies”, Tooth answered while shaking her hand and smiling at him smugly. Pitch stood up and said,

“You can’t get rid of me, not forever. There will always be fear!”, He said grinning at them.

“So what! As long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear”, North exclaimed stepping closer to Pitch. Jacklyn smiled and stepped up with him,

“Really? Then what are they doing here?”, Pitch asked motioning to his Nightmare creations.

“HAHA they can’t be my nightmares im not afraid”, North said to Jacklyn. Pitch’s smile immediately dropped and Jack stepped up and said,

“Looks like it’s your fear they smell, Pitch Black”, the snow white haired spirit smirked. Pitch Black gasped in realization before proceeding to run in the other direction, his own fear creations quickly following him. Before the King could step out of the frozen lake boundary the Nightmares swooped him up before dragging him back under the wooden bed all the while in screaming in fear. The floor sealed up as soon as Pitch was gone, his Nightmare’s going with him.

   Jack looked up at the sky, seeing the clouds that blocked the Moon finally drift away. She smiled and looked down,

“Well that was intense”, Hearing laughing she turned around and only to her surprise was pulled into Bunny’s strong fuzzy arms and twirled around still in the embrace.

   She quickly wrapped her own arms around his neck giggling to herself when she felt her heart swell up. Bunny pulled back with another chuckle and green eyes met blue before his orbs widened and one of Tooth’s male fairies got between them causing Bunny to step back while clearing his throat.

   Jack grinned before quickly floating to his height and grabbing his cheek ruffs then planted a quick kiss to The Easter Spirits nose making it wiggle and him blush as soon as she pulled away. The Winter Spirit laughed and said,

“What’s the matter Bunny?, Did Jack Frost nip at your nose?”, the frozen area was filled with laughter from the others as Bunny rolled his eyes.

“AHH enough with the jilly jolly! Are you ready now Jack?, to make it official.” North said as the Elf that plays the trumpet glared at her while impatiently slapping his instrument to his hand. Jack giggled before stepping closer, Phil handed the Guardian Oath to North.

“Time you take Oath”, North opened the book as the kids and the guardians helpers walked towards them and began to recite,

“Will you, Jacklyn Frost, vow to take watch of the children of the world, to guard them with your life, for their hope, their dreams and wishes. For they are all that we have and all that we are and all that we will ever be?”

   Jacklyn glanced behind her to look at Jamie and raised a dark brow for his confirmation, Jamie immediately smiled at her and nodded his head. Jack looked back to the Guardians before saying,

“I will”

“Then congratulations Jacklyn Frost for you now and forever more will be, a Guardian!”Cheers immediately filled the air as congrats were thrown Jacks way.

“That’s my girl”, Bunny unknowingly blurted out causing knowing smirks to be thrown his way from Sandy and Tooth.

“Aye what are you looking at ya Gumby’s!” The Aussie said angrily making the guardians of dreams and memories laugh and turn to Jack.

    North lifted up Jack and yelled something Russian before planting kisses on her cheeks. The bandit let her go and Jack smiled at him when he threw his head back with laughter. The male fairies created a heart while whistling at Jack, Tooth floated to them laughing,

“Keep it together boys”, Both her and Jack looked with shock as the fairy in the bottom fainted again. Everyone looked up hearing a boom in the air before the kids shouted in amazement when the Reindeer parked the sleigh on the ice.

“Woah”

“You guys see that!”

“Amazing!”

“Everyone loves the sleigh”, Bunny said nodding to North with a grin, North chuckled triumphly.

“Time to go”, North told Jack with a hand on her shoulder. Sandy nodded before stepping up and shooting sand into the air and everyone watched as it created fireworks. Bunny bent down next to Sophie who was surrounded by eggs and handed her the one from the Warren,

“Happy Easter ya little ankle biter, im gonna miss ya”, The Aussie said smiling when she put her tiny hand on his nose.

“Bye bye Bunny”, Jack smiled softly at the sight which caught Bunny’s eye, he looked up at her with a smirk when her cheeks blushed a violet blue. Jack looked away to Jamie and frowned seeing him look at her sadly.

“Your leaving?”, The 11 year old asked while walking to her. “But what if Pitch comes back? What if we stop believing? If I cant see you…”

“Hey hey slow down”, Jack laughed while kneeling to his height. “You telling me you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?”

“No…”

“Okay well do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out”

“No…” Jamie responded giggling. Jack caught his eyes again before saying,

“We’ll always be here Jamie, and now we’ll always be here…” Jack poked the middle of his chest with her finger. “Which kind of makes you a guardian to… our guardian”. Jamie smiled, but it dropped when the Guardian of fun stood up and walked to the sleigh.

“JACK”, Jamie ran to Jacklyn and hugged her around the waist causing a small gasp to come from the girl. All these years she never had a child not go through her, but now… Jack smiled and knelt again before hugging the boy back tightly.

   Bunny watched the scene with a smile. Maybe the little frostbite wasn’t as bad as he thought. Jack pulled away and finally got to the sleigh, farewells thrown at her and the guardians.

“My name is Jacklyn Frost. And I'm a Guardian. How do I know that? Because the moon told me so. So when the moon tells you something, believe it.”

 


End file.
